undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Undertale Wiki:Dla nowicjuszy
leftWitaj na Undertale Wiki, wolnej encyklopedii poświęconej grze Undertale stworzonej przez Toby'ego Foxa! Cieszymy się, że z nami jesteś i mamy nadzieję, że zostaniesz na dłużej. Aby upewnić się, że Twój czas spędzony na wiki będzie możliwie jak najprzyjemniejszy, przygotowaliśmy wstęp, który wprowadzi Cię w podstawowe zasady i obyczaje tu panujące. Pamiętaj, że każdego użytkownika obowiązuje znajomość Regulaminu i stosowanie się do zasad Netykiety. Do najbardziej elementarnych zwyczajów należą odnoszenie się do innych użytkowników z szacunkiem, poprawna pisownia i dbałość o styl wypowiedzi oraz niezamieszczanie kontrowersyjnych treści. Ważne linki * Regulamin: znajomość i przestrzeganie go obowiązują wszystkich użytkowników. * Słownik: zawiera informacje o sposobach tłumaczeń artykułów. * Administracja: możesz się zwrócić do administratorów jeżeli będziesz potrzebować pomocy. Początek: wybór przeglądarki Wybór przeglądarki wbrew pozorom jest dość ważny, gdyż wpływa na to jak widzisz stronę. Zalecamy większość "znanych" przeglądarek (Google Chrome, Mozilla Firefox, Opera, Safari), natomiast odradzamy używania Microsoft Internet Explorer i Edge - znane są sytuacje, w których użytkownicy mają w nich problem z wyświetlaniem strony bądź edytowaniem. Wybór edytora right|thumb|Edytor źródłowyNa Undertale Wiki dostępne są trzy edytory: edytor źródłowy, klasyczny edytor wizualny i VisualEditor. Dwa ostatnie to tzw. WYSIWYG (what you see is what you'll get - to co widzisz jest tym, co otrzymasz). O ile sprawiają wrażenie łatwych w obsłudze i przyjemnych, o tyle mają kilka większych minusów - nie działają we wszystkich rodzajach stron (użytkownik posługujący się nimi nie poradzi sobie z edycją szablonu) oraz są znane z niszczenia kodu stron. Poza tym, strony o rozbudowanym kodzie często nie mogą być edytowane w tychże narzędziach - są dla nich "za ciężkie". right|thumb|Edytor wizualnyEdytor źródłowy może wydawać się trudniejszy w obsłudze, aczkolwiek jego ogromną zaletą jest wgląd w kod strony i pewność, że nie zostanie ona uszkodzona. Podstawy kodu źródłowego możesz poznać [[Pomoc:Formatowanie|'tutaj']]. Pamiętaj też, że administratorzy zawsze są gotowi Ci z nim pomóc. right|thumb|Visual Editor Przełączanie między edytorami * Możesz przełączyć się między edytorem źródłowym a wizualnym w dowolnym momencie edycji. Na górze strony, nad polem edycyjnym pod tytułem edytowanego artykułu zobaczysz dwie zakładki: edytor źródłowy i edytor wizualny. * Aby zacząć edytować w VisualEditorze, naciśnij strzałkę obok przycisku "Edytuj" i wybierz opcję VisualEditor. Ustawienie domyślnego edytora Na stronie preferencji w zakładce ''Edycja'' na górze strony możesz ustawić domyślny edytor, czyli ten który uruchomi się po kliknięciu przycisku "Edytuj" w artykule. Przykładowy kod strony w edytorze źródłowym Korzystając z tej ściągawki można łatwo napisać dobrze wyglądający artykuł. Poniżej znajdziesz kod, jego analizę i artykuł otrzymany w wyniku napisania go. Pamiętaj, jeżeli nie masz pewności co do kodu, zawsze możesz sprawdzić budowę istniejących artykułów. Przesyłanie plików Na Undertale Wiki możliwe jest przesyłanie własnych plików z komputera. Zostało to dokładnie opisane w tym artykule. Przestrzenie nazw Na wszystkich stronach Wikii, w tym Undertale Wiki, strony należą do jednej z określonych przestrzeni nazw. Pomagają one w zachowaniu ładu na stronie oraz oddzieleniu części encyklopedycznej od społecznościowej. Przestrzenie można wyróżnić na podstawie nazwy strony: dodają one odpowiedni przedrostek do tytułu. Dla przykładu, ta strona należy do przestrzeni o nazwie Undertale Wiki, poświęconej wiki i jej działaniu. Większość przestrzeni ma też swoją odpowiadającą przestrzeń - dyskusję, służącą do omawiania danej strony. Kontakt z innymi użytkownikami Kontaktować się możesz poprzez tablice wiadomości i chat. Nagłówek tablicy Jeżeli chcesz, możesz spersonalizować swoją tablicę, dodając do niej nagłówek wyświetlający się na jej górze. W tym celu wejdź na stronę Nagłówek tablicy:nick i zacznij edytować. Skórki Wikia może być wyświetlana na dwa sposoby, które zależą od wybranej skórki. Skórka to krótko mówiąc styl w jaki artykuły są przedstawione: formatowanie, rozciągnięcie strony itp. Na Wikii są dostępne dwie skórki: domyślny Oasis i Monobook. Ich wybór to kwestia jedynie Twoich osobistych preferencji. Pamiętaj, że nie da się ustawić skórki tylko na daną wiki - ustawienie tyczy się ich wszystkich. Oznacza to, że jeżeli ustawisz Monobooka na Undertale Wiki, w tej skórce także będziesz widzieć strony na innych wiki, np. Centrum Społeczności czy Simspedii. Każda skórka ma plusy i minusy, nie ma lepszej ani gorszej; Monobook w przeciwieństwie do Oasisa rozciąga się na cały ekran, ma też bardziej funkcjonalną nawigację; jednak na większości wiki (szczególnie tych małych), Monobook nie jest dopracowany, często wręcz bywa nieczytelny. [[Plik:Wake_english_undertale_wiki_inside.png|500px|center|thumb|Nieedytowany Monobook na angielskiej Undertale Wiki. Ustawiając tę skórkę pamiętaj, że taki widok będzie dla Ciebie dość częsty]] * Aby zmienić skórkę, wejdź w Preferencje i w sekcji "Wygląd" obok pola "Skórka" wybierz tę preferowaną przez Ciebie. * Możesz podejrzeć daną stronę w drugiej, nieużywanej skórce. W tym celu do jej adresu w pasku przeglądarki dopisz ?useskin=monobook jeżeli chcesz zobaczyć ją w Monobooku lub ?useskin=oasis (albo ?useskin=wikia). Dla przykładu, aby obejrzeć artykuł o Toriel w Oasisie, podaj taki adres: pl.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Toriel?useskin=wikia. Porównanie skórek Oasis_na_małym_monitorze.png|Oasis na małym monitorze Monobook_na_małym_monitorze.png|Monobook na małym monitorze Oasis_na_dużym_monitorze.png|Oasis na dużym monitorze Monobook_na_dużym_monitorze.png|Monobook na dużym monitorze Reklamy Serwis Wikia na którym znajduje się Undertale Wiki domyślnie ma włączone reklamy. Jako że wielu użytkowników skarży się iż zniekształcają one strony, możliwe jest wyłączenie ich. W tym celu odwiedź Preferencje i w sekcji Wygląd znajdującej się na dole, w polu reklamy wybierz opcję "Nie wyświetlaj wszystkich reklam".